Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20200105174625
Broly 19 (Dbz adaptions) vs Aleph (Shin Megami Tensei) broly 19's profile ---- Tier: -1.5 | Ultimate Memetic with abilities Name: Broly 19 Origin: dbz original ' '''Gender: Male / Inapplicable (half cyborg) ' '''Age: likely 68 Classification: Legendary Saiyan | High Tech Cyborg | Formerly Berserker (Type of figher) | Figher | Son of Elite Saiyan (roots apply) | Galactic Conqueror | Ally of freiza | Destroyer | Fusion Being | Space Fighter | Abstract Being | Core Legendary Being | Cosmic Being | Non-Cosmic being (half planetary being due to originally coming from planet vegeta / saiyan world | Half Planetary Being | Fusion Between Broly and Android 19 (however both adapted and gain smarts, and powers before fusion was completed) | Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing them to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Breath Attack, Shockwaves Generation, Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Acrobatics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Broly grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Cold and Radiations | All previous abilities, Paralysis Inducement, Power Mimicry (Copied the paralysis technique from Goku within seconds), Resistance to Paralysis (Got out of Goku's paralysis) | All previous abilities, Danmaku, Limited Space-Time Manipulation (Transported himself and Gogeta into another dimension and shattered multiple of them until they transported themselves back to Earth), Resistance to Heat | All previous abilities, Fire Breath Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Martial Arts, Flight, Energy / Ki Absorption, Energy Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Longevity, Limited Information Analysis, Resistance to Extrasensory Perception | Avatar Manipulation | Inversion Attack Potency: high outerversal+ | ultimate memetic+ ' 'Speed: omnipresent Lifting Strength: infinite ' 'Striking Strength: high outerversal+ | ultimate memetic+ ' 'Durability: high outerversal+ | ultimate memetic+ ' 'Stamina: infinite Range: high outerversal+ | ultimate memetic+ ' 'Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average (broly 19's robot-parts of his fusion, drastically increased his knowledge | good at making comebacks in battle postively tactical Weaknesses: powered by rage (although this can also be considered a strength) (and his cyborg half gained him full control as mastery of it | No longer insane | None Notable -- stats not equalized second form broly (fusion form), at tier -1.5, image drawn to scale hax on, bfr on, blitz on, leaving on, distance 30ft, location: large rainy farm base aleph, at tier 1c -- ''broly 19 wins by ki manipulation + blitz (counter void manipulation, counter chaos manipulation, counter law manipulation, counter stat amplification, counter time manipulation, etc.) broly 19 wins 10/10 (all necessary counters, heavy hax leftover left out due to blitz (=standard ratio), clean win) ''